Match Maker
by Calista Angora
Summary: More Slash! Takes place a bit after camp but with fluffy flashbacks! What happens when Squid and Zig run into each other on a gay dating site 15 years after CGL?


Title: Title: Old Mates and Hot Dates

Dedications: MonsieurGlamour! You are FABULOUS and I love you to peices. You are my hero and you alway need to know that your the SHIT so don't let other people stink up your life! That you so much for everything and I hope you and the new guy work out marvelous!

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes, Louis Sachar does. So there.

Author's Note: I know, I never get to keep up with chapters but I promise to start updating more because I missed wrirting so much and now I'm back for good! Long live the holes Slash girls! P.S If you've got any good suggestions I'd be glad to hear from you PG-13 for this chapter.

WARNING: Slash. Some sexual situations later on and brief mentions in first chapter.

"I'll see you real soon man."

The tall, zany looking boy bent down a few inches to embrace a muscular, chocolate haired boy. I seemed as if the two had known each other for a long time.

"I'm gonna go see my aunt in Houston," the second boy said quietly to the first, "I'll call you when I get set up and maybe you can come for like, Spring Break or something."

"Okay Squid."

Squid grabbed Zig Zag for another hug before picking up his dusty duffel bag and climbing onto the Greyhound that had pulled up next to them.

"Real soon!" he yelled from the window.

"Alan? Chuck wants to know if you got the lab anaylsis on that octopus yet. I told him I'd come ask you but I'm off to lunch so I don't really have the time to deliver messages."

Alan peered over his lab goggles and the woman in front of him. She was an intern. God, interns bothered him so. Desiree, his lab partner shot the intern a horrible look and handed her a thick stack of papers, mumbling something about octopus infections and leakage.

"Gosh," she huffed when the woman left, "She made me want to take lunch. You wanna head over to that cute cafe down the street? I've got a craving for a donut, ya know? And the office computer started blocking my email so I want to go check it."

"Okay," Alan said, reaching for a jacket, "I could do that."

"Ricky, baby, you should really cut your hair off, you'd be SO much cuter if you went just a tad shorter. I could give you the number to my stylist. He does wonders!"

"As I can tell," whispered Ricky into his lovers strong chest, "I think my hair looks fab as it is. You're just jealous Luke!"

"Ha," scoffed Luke, "I can tell that is so not your natural hair color."

"What? No you can't," screeched Ricky reaching to a mirror, "How?"

"Beacue," giggled Luke, kissing Ricky's neck, "That don't match the hair right there."

"Right where?"

"There."

And then the lights went out.

"Alan, look what I just did."

"what did you just do?"

"Got you a date."

"What? Who?"

"Some guy. I signed you up at and you're one of the top profiles! Look! You've got 50 event invitations! Hey, this guy's pretty cute!"

"Oh no," breathed Alan, "You put me on a gay community! I haven't even come out to my mother yet and you've put me on the homosexual equivalent of MySpace! This is horrible, no this is worse than horrible:

"Relax," said Desiree, "Like your mom is gonna go on this site."

"Grr... Well, let's take a look then..."

The senior center offered computer classes and Anne never missed a single one. They were more fun than bingo and less flashy than polka classes. Today, Mrs. Hart was teaching the elderly how to do name checks.

"Google usually gives the best links to people finders but if you find an engine you like better than feel free to use it. Just type the name of the person you want to seach for in the navigation bar and click search."

Anne typed in her son, Alan's name, into the computer to see if she could find a prision record or something she didn't know about. You can imagine her surprise when a profile from a gay matchmaking site popped up, with a topless picture of him in the upper right corner.

"Oh my gosh," she squeaked as she read his interests, "Body shots, threesomes and pole dancing."

She shut off the computer and hurried out of the senior center.

FLASHBACK

It couldn't have been more than two years since the boys were released from Camp Green Lake. Zig Zag came to pay Squid a visit. When he first arrived, the only person home was Squids mother, who liked to drink and play slots on the computer.

"You can go unpack, Alan left a dresser for you to put your things in. If you need any help just call down."

"Okay."

So ZigZag went upstairs and started putting his things in a drawer when he accidentally dropped a stack of magazines. The pages scattered and he quickly tried to pile them all together.

"If you need the -"

Squid's mother stopped in midsentence when she saw what he was doing. He was on his knees, gathering up a large stack of gay porn magazines.

"Oh no ya don't!"

She stomped into the rooms and started throwing all his things back in his suitcase. She grabbed handfulls of porn off the floor and whipped it in his face before waving one of Squids baseball bats at him.

"You're not turning my son into a queer! Get your shit and get out of here!"

She picked up his suitcase in one hand and garbbed his ear with the other. Pulling him and his luggage down the hall, she toseed them onto the fton sidewalk like a pile of grabage.

"You stay away from here!"

And then she slammed the door in his face.

He walked down the street, adjusting his afro and carefully re-aligning his magazines when something caught his eye. A magazine that hadn't been there before. Now, Zig Zag was curious about the gay thing and had tried it a few times but he had never seen anything this dirty. This magazine was the worst he'd seen.

And he must've gotten it from under Squid's bed.

More soon! I promise! Review mk?

V


End file.
